Imomo and the Cyborg
by Windchaser
Summary: When you're lost it's nice to have someone to show you the way, even if he might look a little scary.


A/N: The third story in what I might as well call "The Imomo short-story trilogy".

-----------

Imomo had been told to wait outside in the hallway while Garuru conferred with the principal. The school semester had already started, but Garuru wanted her to start attending classes as soon as possible.

Not yet used to the many differences between Keron and Pekopon, the place she'd considered home for her whole life, Imomo was feeling pretty nervous and hoped her uncle would be done soon.

Somewhere a door slammed and a rush of approaching footsteps spooked Imomo into taking off down the hallway in a rush. When she'd finally calmed down she found herself in a seldom used part of the school, judging by the cobwebs and dust on the floor.By now she felt very silly about running off like that, she felt like such a baby.

Trying to find her way back turned out to be a more difficult task than she thought. All the hallways looked the same to her and as school had already let out for the day by now she found no one to ask. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she aimlessly wandered through the building. She wished she was back on Pekopon with her papa.

Suddenly she perceived that there was someone walking up to her from behind. Imomo turned around, heart beating hard in her chest to see the spooky half-metal member of Garuru's platoon standing there.

"Your uncle sent me to find you", he said, staring her down with his creepy looking eye.

She tried to suppress the urge to take off running again, but decided that she was going to be brave for now.

"I don't need you to find my way back!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and walked off in the other direction.

"Then why were you crying", his voice came from somewhere behind her.

"That's none of your business!" Imomo cried and continued on her way, her feet making loud stomping noises on the carpeted floor.

"Well...That's the wrong way", he sighed and she could hear him moving away.

There was something in his tone of voice that made her stop and then she realized that what might be her only way of finding her way back to Garuru was walking away on her. Maybe he wasn't as scary as he looked.

She swallowed her pride and caught up to the grey Keronian just as he turned the corner.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and grabbed his right hand. It was surprisingly warm and slightly moist, just like her own hand.

He looked down at her, his surprise clear despite the artificial nature of his eye.

"Don't run off like that again", he said. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't know that", she mumbled. "What if a Nyororo falls out of the sky and eats me!"

He rolled his eye.

"Then I suppose I'd have to kill it", he sighed. "Since it's apparently my job to keep you safe when your uncle's not around."

"Really?" she gasped and looked up at him, then she scrunched up her face, deep in thought.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "Natsumi-chan said it's not nice to keep secrets like that!"

"Maybe because lieutenant Garuru knew you were uncomfortable in my presece", he said and shrugged. Then he peered down at her again, curiosity in his gaze.

"Perhaps that has changed?" he asked.

Imomo thought hard on this. He really wasn't all that bad. The first time she'd seen him she'd run off screaming, but now...

"You don't seem as scary up close", she stated, then realized something she'd managed to neglect all this time

"I don't know your name!" Imomo gasped and clutched his hand.

"It's Zoruru", he said. "And over there is your uncle, waiting for you no doubt."

Suddenly feeling very happy to see her "grumpy-fumpy" uncle, Imomo rushed over to him, making sure to apologize properly for disappearing like that.

Before being escorted out of the school Imomo looked over her shoulder and spotted Zoruru hanging around several feet away. She waved and smiled when he waved back at her.

Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad living on Keron after all.


End file.
